One By One
by Whatsinaname1234
Summary: Kenny x Craig -    Of all the people Kenny wanted to see at that moment, Craig was one of those he wanted to see the least. What the hell was he doing here anyway?


**FFFFF I'm so embarrassed to post this OTL  
There are so many awesome South Park stories that I feel like mine is really, really going to be crappy.  
Oddly enough, even though my favourite pairing is Creek, my two favourite characters in south Park are Kenny and Tweek. I wanted to write something with Kenny, then I was like 'uhmm, who do I pair him up with?' and ended up with... Craig? Well, anyways. Urghh, tell me if it gets confusing, cause usually I write in third person, from one persons point of view. But here its a bit of both, with no indication of when it switches, although hopefully I made it obvious. I hope this doesn't suck too much. I hope I didn't go overboard on the swearing. I hope I didn't annoy you too much with all this blabbing on either. I'm just going to shut up now. (I hope I don't murder all their personalities, either)**

One by one, the tears fell. He hated it when this happened – not that it happened often. In fact, that last time he could recall himself crying was a few years earlier, when he was eleven or twelve. He felt like such a wimp, a fucking pussy, but right now, he just had to cry, he couldn't help it... Never would he let himself break down like this with other people around. He would never tell anyone how he felt, he would never admit to them that he was a fucking wimp and had cried himself to sleep some nights. It wasn't a regular occurrence, as mentioned before. But he had been coming closer and closer to breaking down every day, and now it had finally happened.  
He hated himself for it, but when everything bottled up inside could no longer be contained, he had to let it out – otherwise he would just end up punching Cartman in the face one day, or even someone he actually gave a shit about.

That last time he'd cried had been for the exact same reason – well, almost. That time he was scared. He was not scared now, just... bitter, maybe? Resentful. Something.  
His father, usually unable to afford enough alcohol to get him too drunk, had won a bet, or something. He'd already been slightly drunk, so he went out and spent the rest on alcohol. When he drank this much, he was completely out of it.  
He didn't know what the hell he did, and he wouldn't remember in the morning. He'd probably apologize, when he saw what he'd done to his sons face. Just like last time. But it still seemed so unfair. So unfair that his father did this, that he went out and spent all that damn money...  
Kenny wished that his father would stop and _think _for once.  
Sometimes he'd contemplated suicide, but he secretly hoped that everything would get better once he was eighteen, once he moved away from home... if he could survive that long.

His breath was slightly raspy from his crying, and his hoodie, which he had pulled tightly around his head, was soaked with tears. Like raindrops, his tears delicately trickled down his face, leaving trails of moisture. He didn't even bother to lift a hand to brush them away. He knew that more would come, so what was the point? Plus, he probably had the beginnings of a purple bruise forming on his left cheek; he could already feel it getting swollen.

One by one, the tears soaked into his hoodie, the faded orange turning darker with the moisture invading it. Not wanting it to be obvious that he had been crying, he pulled down his hoodie – something he did not do often - revealing his face. His dirty blond hair fell into his eyes, looking slightly scruffy, but not so much that it was in a bad way.  
It framed his thin face nicely, completing the boyishly cute look his normally cheery bright blue eyes gave him. Currently, his eyes were puffy and red, with tears swimming around in the sky blue that contained them. His thin face was starting to swell on the left side, tinges of purple invading his skin, and the swelling forcing his eye to close slightly. His lip was bleeding slightly, but he didn't seem to notice as he sat on his bed, staring blankly into space.

Kenny didn't hear someone enter his room, his normally creaky door choosing that moment to stay silent. The sound of something dropping to the floor made the boy look up, his eyes wide in alarm. Standing in front of him was someone who, frankly, he would never have expected to see in his room – ever. Not that he hated him, but they'd never really talked much. At all. Maybe it was because the teenager now standing across from him didn't give a fuck about anything, or anyone. Well, that wasn't entirely true... he did care about his friends, even if he didn't show it that often. Or at least, Kenny assumed he did... But what the hell was he doing at Kenny's house, not to mention the fact that it was night-time, which had caused Kenny to assume he was safe from anybody walking in on him attempting to recover at this moment.

"F-fuck!" Kenny growled, obviously trying to sound angry "Craig, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He snapped, averting his eyes and looking down so that Craig couldn't see his face. Fuck,fuck, fuck. He hadn't meant to drop the books – hell, he'd only come around here to give them to Kenny, and he'd only agreed to it because of how paranoid Tweek had been all day – even more so than usual. Tweek had an assignment, and the teacher had paired him up with Kenny (Gah! Pressure!). He had meant to bring his half of the assignment around, but he'd asked Craig to, because he'd forgotten, and refused to come out at night time, no matter how much Craig coaxed him to. His extra-paranoia he'd been having all day didn't wear off at night, and he'd begged Craig to please, _please _just do this _one _thing and take the assignment to Kenny's. He wouldn't have to go in or anything, right? Craig could be such a pushover when it came to Tweek... Damn him.

He hadn't wanted to go in the house, or Kenny's room, but Kenny's brother, Kevin, had eyed the assignment with a glint in his eye and a lighter in his hand. Sure, the lighter was probably for the cigarette Kevin was lighting, but something made Craig think that Kevin might 'accidentally' burn the assignment. So, cursing himself once again for agreeing to this, Craig had gone inside to make sure the assignment was safely delivered.

Of course, the last thing he had expected was to walk in on Kenny crying. Of all the guys in South Park he expected to find crying in their room, Kenny seemed like the least likely.  
He hadn't meant to drop the books, either, but he had been shocked. It wasn't Kenny's crying that had caused him to drop the books – not really. It was the fact that his hood was down, not hiding his face from the world like it usually did. Craig had never seen Kenny with his hood down before, and quite frankly... he was cute. Crap, what was he, a fucking fag? Thoughts like that were not normal. They weren't normal for him, they weren't normal for _anyone. _Or, at least, they shouldn't be. Fuck. Everything was silent, and this was so fucking awkward that it wasn't funny. Not that it would have been in the first place.

Kenny tried to discreetly wipe his eyes on his sleeve, but it was obvious that he was trying to wipe away evidence of his crying, and he made a pained noise as he did this.  
"What the hell do you want Craig?" asked Kenny angrily. Craig couldn't blame him. If he were ever caught crying – not that he did - he would bash the shit out of whoever found him like that, threatening them in every possible way to make sure that they didn't tell anyone about it.

"Oh, er..." Craig bent down and picked up the assignment, quickly composing himself."Tweek asked me to deliver his part of the assignment you're working on together."  
"Why couldn't he do it himself?" Kenny asked bitterly. Of all the people to walk in at this moment, why the hell did it have to be Craig? Craig was probably going to spread this around the school, find it funny. Bastard. At least Tweek would have kept it quiet.

"He's been extra-paranoid all day, and he didn't want to walk around the streets at night... something about aliens." Craig replied, in his usual monotone voice.  
"Crazy bastard." Muttered Kenny, causing Craig to tense for a second, wanting to defend his friend. Instead he remained silent, knowing that Kenny wasn't really insulting Tweek – it really was true, Tweek was crazy sometimes. But that was what Craig liked about him.

There was more silence, and neither of the two boys in the room moved. Kenny remained looking away, and Craig stared blankly at him. Finally, the raven-haired boy took a few hesitant steps forward, holding out the assignment to Kenny. Kenny didn't move for a few seconds, before finally wiping his eyes one more time and just as hesitantly moving towards Craig, who was standing above him. Kenny tried to look annoyed as he sat on his broken-down bed.  
He snatched the assignment out of Craig's hand, not taking his eyes off the ground the entire time, and leaning away from Craig the moment he had. For some reason that even Craig himself didn't really understand, Craig didn't make any move to leave.

"What the hell do you want now?" snapped Kenny, glaring up at Craig with tear-stained eyes.  
Craig took in a sharp breath as he saw the left side of Kenny's face, which was only getting purpler as the bruise bloomed. Kenny looked down quickly, muttering 'shit' and cursing himself for forgetting about his obviously teary eyes and bruised face.

There was a moment of silence before Craig shrugged, trying to act like he hadn't noticed anything. "Nothing." He replied nonchalantly. Kenny hissed in annoyance, half-heartedly snapping "Well get the hell out then." Why the hell did that bastard Craig have to sound like he didn't care all the time? Not that he wanted him to care, it was just hard to decipher what he was thinking Kenny wasn't even sure if the bastard had noticed the state of his face and his crying at all... he hoped not, although Craig's sharp intake of breath told him otherwise. Craig remained silent for a second, before getting up and walking towards the door of Kenny's bedroom.  
Half-way there, he stopped and turned around.  
"Oh, and Kenny..." He said, making his way back to stand above Kenny, who was still sitting on his old, broken-down bed. Kenny sighed in frustration, and only just managed to get out an annoyed "What?" because his tears were now returning as the dull pain in his face throbbed. Craig stared thoughtfully down at Kenny for a while, causing Kenny to finally look up and angrily repeat himself. "What the hell do you want, Craig?"

Kenny barely caught the movement as Craig brought his hand up and used a thumb to wipe away one of Kenny's shining tears.  
"Don't cry."  
And with that, Craig walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Kenny behind him.  
What the hell? That was not something he expected Craig to do. He was an annoying bastard, why the hell did he have to be so fucking unpredictable?

What the hell? That was not something he thought he'd ever do. He didn't care about anyone, except maybe Tweek. And Clyde and Token, although maybe not as much. He did care about his friends, although it wasn't something he showed that often. But not about anyone else, if he didn;t know someone, well, he didn't have to listen to their stupid problems, or help them out.  
He'd acted on an impulse back there. That was all. A stupid impulse.  
But he was Craig Tucker. He was completely sure of himself, and what was so wrong with acting on an impulse? Why _not _act on an impulse. If he felt like it, he'd do it. He was Craig Tucker. He didn't give a crap. Satisfied with his own explanation of his actions, Craig pushed the whole ordeal to the back of his mind, flipping on the TV in his house and stretching back to watch a new episode of Red Racer.


End file.
